La meilleure des addictions
by Glasgow
Summary: Joyeux anniversaire Soul! Quand Holmes et Watson passent du temps loin l'un de l'autre ça n'est pas toujours pour le mieux, heureusement les retrouvailles n'en sont que meilleures. Holmes/Watson


Joyeux anniversaire Soul! Avec cette histoire de décalage horaire je me retrouve à publier en catastrophe pour être dans les temps, mais me voilà ;) Désolée pour le fandom, un jour j'arriverais peut-être à écrire du One Piece, en attendant il faudra te contenter de ceci, j'espère que ça te plaira tout de même. Je te fais plein de gros bisous et te souhaite beaucoup de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année, parce que tu le mérite :)

A toi et tous les autres, une bonne lecture.

ooOoo

A vivre repliés sur eux-mêmes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, partageant aussi bien les enquêtes que les rares loisirs et les nuits, demeurant la plupart du temps dans un parfaite intimité dans la mesure où leur relation était pénalement condamnable, il y avait forcément des étincelles et parfois cela s'envenimait et donnait lieu à de méchantes disputes. Bien sûr cela ne durait jamais longtemps et finissait systématiquement en réconciliations sur l'oreiller plus qu'appréciables. Cela avait également l'avantage d'offrir aux deux protagonistes un peu de temps pour soi, quelques heures de solitude qui étaient parfois les bienvenues.

Ce soir c'était justement le cas. Nulle surprise à proprement parler, cela couvait depuis des jours. Holmes était grincheux car il n'avait pas eu d'enquête depuis une éternité selon lui, son compagnon estimait pour sa part que cela faisait à peine une semaine mais s'il avait le malheur de le lui faire remarquer à voix haute il était bon pour essuyer quelques insultes que la décence lui interdisait de répéter. Watson de son côté avait le désir de se mêler à la société le temps d'une soirée au moins, dîner, théâtre ou opéra qu'importe, mais son amant n'en voyait pas l'intérêt et lui faisait du chantage affectif pour le garder toujours à ses côtés. John cédait bien sûr, n'ayant de toute façon guère le désir de sortir seul, mais devenait morose et donc moins facile à vivre en retour. Des jours passés dans ce marasme avait échauffé les esprits. Ce soir les insultes avaient fusé, les frustrations éprouvées rendant les tons plus mordants et le point de non-retour finalement avait été atteint.

« Ma vie était tellement plus simple quand je ne vous avais pas dans les pattes, grogna Holmes, le regard mauvais. Toujours à me surveiller, me donner des leçons de vie !

\- Leçons dont vous n'auriez pas besoin si seulement vous n'étiez pas le pire des imbéciles sans cœur. Votre misérable vie était plus simple sans moi ? Alors partez ! Je ne vous regretterai pas ! Et ne vous donnez surtout pas la peine de revenir à quelque moment que ce soit !

\- Ne me tentez pas John !

\- Quoi ? Peur d'être perdu loin d'ici sans votre petit confort ? Partez vous dis-je. Vous n'êtes pas digne de ma présence. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard puis le limier haussa les épaules avant de tourner les talons et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Quand il fut dans la rue, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine mais il était déterminé à ne pas faire demi-tour. Il avait horreur de se disputer avec l'homme qu'il aimait, craignant qu'un jour ce dernier décide de ne pas lui pardonner. Or le perdre était inenvisageable. Parce que John était le seul à le connaître réellement, le seul qui le supportait. Pourtant parfois il avait besoin de prendre le large pour quelques heures, de demeurer seul, sans les regards parfois énamourés de celui qui pourtant comptait plus que n'importe qui. Mieux valait d'ailleurs s'éloigner provisoirement que continuer à se lancer des horreurs à la figure et risquer de dire quelque chose qui blesserait pour toujours.

Watson était parfois trop gentil, trop patient là où Holmes aurait voulu le voir défendre ses propres opinions et refuser de se laisser faire. A se montrer parfois si admiratif, aussi flatteur que ce soit, l'ancien soldat donnait l'impression par moment d'être un benêt sans personnalité. Or Sherlock ne voulait pas de cela, il avait besoin de respecter son compagnon. Alors il se montrait insupportable pour forcer John à le remettre à sa place et lorsque cela fonctionnait trop bien la séparation temporaire était la seule alternative possible. Cela permettait de repartir sur des bases saines ensuite.

En attendant, pour quelques heures Holmes avait la possibilité de s'adonner à ce qu'il désirait sans avoir à essuyer une quelconque critique. Voilà qui était plaisant. Et ce soir il savait très exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Allumant sa pipe, il descendit lentement la rue avant d'interpeller enfin un fiacre. Le conducteur ne semblait guère enchanté d'entendre l'adresse qui lui était donnée, les bas-fonds de la capitale n'étaient jamais guère prisés par ces travailleurs honnêtes, mais la promesse de quelques pièces supplémentaires fit comme toujours des miracles.

Watson n'aimait pas qu'il vienne ici. Le coin était plus que mal famé, bagarres et agressions étaient monnaie courante même si Sherlock n'y avait jamais été confronté personnellement. Et puis surtout le médecin ne supportait qu'il fasse ce à quoi il s'adonnait quand il venait ici. Au début John n'avait pas été aussi catégorique bien sûr, il l'accompagnait même la plupart du temps, pariant sur lui et assistant aux combats, mais disons que son intérêt s'était un peu tari lorsqu'il avait dû à plusieurs reprises réparer les dégâts, soigner les plaies, surveiller l'évolution des fractures… De fier des victoires de son amant, il était devenu inquiet de ses défaites, il était du même coup devenu effroyablement ennuyeux à supplier son compagnon de ne plus faire aussi peu cas de sa santé. Sherlock évidemment n'avait guère écouté et chaque dispute était l'occasion pour lui de revenir ici s'adonner à cette activité qui, plus que nulle autre, en dehors du sexe, lui permettait de se sentir tout à fait vivant.

Le patron de l'établissement où il avait ses habitudes sembla plus qu'enchanté de le voir. Rien d'étonnant à cela, sa présence était toujours l'occasion d'un beau combat passionnant, rien de mieux pour mettre le spectateur dans de bonnes conditions et le pousser ensuite à poursuivre la soirée en consommant davantage. Le détective accepta volontiers le verre qui lui était offert, même s'il aurait volontiers préféré quelque chose de plus fort. Mais de sa chère cocaïne, ou toute autre substance du même genre, il devait également se passer sous la demande acharnée d'un certain médecin. Watson était décidément un sacré empêcheur de tourner en rond qui semblait apprécier rendre les existences qu'il côtoyait aussi peu intéressantes que la sienne.

Les verres se succédèrent jusqu'à ce que le limier puisse enfin rejoindre l'arrière salle bondée qui abritait chaque soir ces combats clandestins sur lesquels la police fermait les yeux la plupart du temps. Mieux valait des adversaires qui s'affrontent ici avec quelques règles élémentaires, étanchant du même coup la soif de sang des spectateurs déchaînés, plutôt que voir éclater davantage de bagarres dans les rues.

Avisant le bookmaker habituel, Holmes s'empressa de parier sur lui-même. Attitude probablement prétentieuse qui aurait sans nul doute fait lever les yeux au ciel à John, mais justement puisque celui-ci n'était pas là pour miser de l'argent quelqu'un devait bien s'y coller. Le détective se mit ensuite torse-nu pour plus de confort et entra sur le ring improvisé sous les encouragements du public.

Il comprit qu'il avait peut-être bien fait une bêtise dès que son adversaire l'eut rejoint. Trop grand, trop musclé, celui-ci avait un regard mauvais que Sherlock ne parvenait à occulter. Parce que malgré toute sa bonne volonté il ne parvenait à se concentrer. Il pensait trop à John, à leur dispute stupide et au fait qu'il eut été plus avisé de rester auprès de lui pour une réconciliation sur l'oreiller en bonne et due forme. Mais comme toujours son fichu égo l'avait poussé à claquer la porte le premier. Tout pour avoir le dernier mot.

L'autre homme fut sur lui avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et les minutes suivantes furent une série d'humiliations dont il se serait volontiers passé. Son adversaire, qui l'interpellait avec un accent allemand prononcé, se mouvait avec grâce malgré sa stature et esquivait sans mal chaque tentative de retourner la situation.

Après une nouvelle série de coup vicieux Holmes se retrouva plié en deux, à genoux à même le sol, le souffle coupé et les côtes douloureuses. Fermant les yeux alors que la tête lui tournait ce fut pour voir le visage moqueur de Watson. Aucune chance qu'il sorte victorieux s'il n'avait de cesse de songer à ce bon sang de médecin. Ne lui restait plus qu'à simplement tenter de limiter les dégâts pour être ensuite capable de rentrer sur ses jambes et essayer de se faire pardonner sans pour autant présenter ses excuses – il lui restait tout de même un minimum de fierté. Voilà donc tout ce que lui avait rapporté de s'ouvrir à quelques sentiments. Il était devenu aussi pathétique que tous ces gens dont il n'avait que faire.

Se remettant péniblement sur ses pieds il en fut quitte pour un crochet dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya voir les étoiles. Et toujours l'image de ce John moquer qui l'observait sans relâche. Cette fois pourtant il parvint à rester debout et, faisant fi de la douleur, put porter un coup d'une rare violence droit dans le sternum de l'Allemande, qui cilla pourtant à peine. Habituellement il savait se servir de la carrure de son adversaire contre lui, tournant chacun de ses gestes à son avantage mais ce soir il ne pouvait pas faire preuve de la plus élémentaire des réflexions et se contentait d'encaisser. Il maudit Watson quand il s'effondra à nouveau.

L'humiliation avait été absolue et la douleur désormais à peine supportable. Quoi de mieux pour y faire face que de boire ? Accoudé au bar il rumina sa défaite tout en se promettant que jamais John n'en aurait vent, nul besoin d'en rajouter à sa honte. Et tant qu'il en était à songer à son compagnon il chercha un moyen de régler le problème. Qu'il prenne du plaisir avec lui quand ils étaient seuls dans leur appartement ne posait certes aucun problème, pas plus qu'il ne l'aime puisque ce détail rendait plus agréable la vie à deux. Mais il ne pouvait tolérer que cette situation le rende vulnérable lorsqu'il faisait quoi que ce soit qui ne concernait pas leur couple. C'était dangereux et franchement dégradant. Voilà qui allait demander pas mal de réflexion dans les jours à venir et tant pis si son amant se sentait du même coup délaissé.

Quand il arriva finalement à Baker Street quelques heures plus tard, il était légèrement ivre. Sa défaite était enfin digérée et la douleur s'estompait déjà, la situation n'était donc pas si dramatique, il se sentait même presque satisfait. Mais après avoir fait le tour des quelques pièces et constaté que Watson n'était pas là il se sentit frustré comme jamais. Que John ait pu sortir s'amuser sans lui était un point qu'il ne pouvait tolérer. Parce que John devait être devenu aussi dépendant que lui, sans cela cette relation était plus frustrante que jamais. Il s'assit en grognant, maudissant ce jour où il avait croisé le médecin.

ooOoo

La porte avait à peine claqué derrière son compagnon que John dut se faire violence pour ne pas se lancer à sa poursuite. Sherlock pouvait parfois être un insupportable enfoiré – d'accord bien plus souvent que cela – mais composer avec était plus simple que le laisser s'éloigner. Le médecin reconnaissait lui-même ne pas être toujours facile à vivre. Il avait besoin d'attention, voulait sortir avec l'homme qu'il aimait… bref attendait des démonstrations d'affection que Holmes était tout simplement incapable de donner, ce qu'il avait su dès le début, alors pourquoi vouloir aujourd'hui à ce point le changer ? Cela n'apportait rien de bon. Parce qu'il le savait, chaque fois que le détective, énervé, sortait s'adonner à il préférait ne pas savoir quelle activité il prenait le risque de ne jamais le voir revenir. Holmes savait se contenter de peu et pouvait du jour au lendemain décider de changer de vie.

Pourtant Watson en avait assez d'être celui qui faisait des concessions. Il supportait le caractère inconstant, composait avec les sautes d'humeur, mettait sa vie sociale entre parenthèse… Et au milieu de tout cela même la plus respectable des parties de cartes lui était refusée sous prétexte qu'il avait plus d'une fois perdu l'argent destiné entre autre au loyer, sans parler d'une bonne partie de ses économies. Holmes lui avait fait promettre de perdre cette habitude et comme toujours il avait capitulé. Mais il n'était plus un enfant ! Et lui aussi pouvait parfois agir sans songer aux conséquences. Après tout Holmes n'était pas le seul à pouvoir filer sans demander son reste et il n'était pas dit que lui se contenterait de l'attendre. Attrapant chapeau et canne, ce fut sans un regard en arrière qu'il quitta l'appartement à son tour.

Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait avec un pub quelconque choisi au hasard de sa route. C'était bruyant, à l'ambiance joyeuse, bref c'était parfait. S'invitant à une table où une partie de poker s'apprêtait à commencer, il commanda une bouteille de scotch, se sentant tout à fait à son aise. Ce n'était pas à ce jeu qu'il était le plus fort mais il se débrouillait. Bluffer était une qualité plus que nécessaire quand on vivait avec Sherlock Holmes alors il avait de l'entraînement. Mais très vite il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer le moins du monde.

Alors qu'il observait ses cartes il avait sans cesse à l'esprit les derniers mots de Holmes. Chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient ils se blessaient mutuellement à coup de répliques irréfléchies. John ensuite avait bien du mal à faire la part des choses. Non, Sherlock ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait dans ces moments-là et cela ne remettait certainement pas en question ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Mais tout de même, comme à chaque fois John ne pouvait s'empêcher de réaliser combien il était inférieur à son compagnon. C'était un constat douloureux.

Et ce qu'il faisait ce soir ne faisait que confirmer à quel point il ne valait rien. Parce qu'il faisait très exactement ce que Sherlock n'aimait pas qu'il fasse. Il jouait son argent, le perdait, s'amusait – autant que possible malgré les circonstances – sans lui, et buvait trop pour son propre bien. Oui mais voilà, pour quelques heures il en avait assez de faire des efforts pour ce compagnon qui lui-même faisait peu cas de ce qu'il ressentait. Alors il allait tenter d'oublier à grands coups de Scotch, et essayer pourquoi pas de se refaire tant qu'il y était, ce qui n'était pas impossible avec la main qu'il avait.

Il avala le contenu de son verre pour se donner du courage et se resservit immédiatement d'une main volontaire. Tout cela lui rappela sa première nuit avec Holmes. Avant d'atterrir au lit ils avaient joué aux cartes assis à même le sol au beau milieu du salon et avaient beaucoup bu. Pendant des semaines ce dernier détail les ayant ensuite faits énormément regretté d'avoir passé la nuit ensemble. Mais cela leur avait permis avec le temps de faire face à leurs sentiments, cette cuite avait été plus que bénéfique finalement.

Depuis lors pourtant le médecin faisait tout pour se tenir loin de l'alcool, craignant de finir par faire une bêtise que cette fois il regretterait vraiment. Mais parfois, comme ce soir, eh bien nom de dieu cela faisait du bien. Ensuite il rentrerait sagement à la maison, espérant que Holmes ferait rapidement de même.

Et voilà qu'il pensait de nouveau à son compagnon, ce n'était définitivement pas comme ça qu'il parviendrait à se changer les idées. Avec un grognement il posa sa mise sur la table. Geste qu'il eut tôt fait de regretter.

Peu après le médecin déambulait dans les rues, sentant un mal de tête désagréable commencer à poindre. Mais ce détail n'était pas le pire. Effectivement ce qui le dérangeait surtout c'était ses poches totalement vides. Il y avait cru pourtant, s'accrochant jusqu'au bout, mais ses adversaires étaient vraiment trop forts et il avait tout perdu. Une belle humiliation pour quelqu'un qui aimait tant les jeux d'argent. Il était vraiment pathétique. Mieux valait ensuite laisser entendre à Sherlock qu'il n'avait jamais quitté les lieux plutôt qu'avouer qu'il s'était conduit en véritable imbécile. Quant à la gueule de bois qui ne manquerait pas de d'arriver, il n'aurait qu'à feindre être malade, en profitant du même coup pour que Holmes prenne soin de lui, autant que celui-ci soit capable de chouchouter quelqu'un. Et pour l'argent heureusement le détective n'avait jamais tenu leurs comptes, ne s'occupant même pas de s'acquitter du loyer. Il était donc assuré que son compagnon ne saurait rien de son incartade. Il aurait dû savoir pourtant que mentir et cacher quoi que ce soit à Holmes était de l'ordre de l'impossible.

Effectivement quand il entra dans le salon d'une démarche un peu chancelante il fut accueillit par un Holmes qui, pipe à la bouche, fixait la porte avec le plus grand intérêt.

« Eh bien vous voilà enfin, j'ai bien cru que vous aviez perdu l'adresse. »

Le médecin hésita entre lui faire fermer son clapet et s'excuser pour son incartade avant de constater qu'aucune de ces deux options ne présentait un quelconque attrait. En fait rien ne semblait avoir vraiment d'importance à part le fait d'être à présent ici, auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait passé une soirée horrible à tout point de vue et voulait juste pouvoir se blottir contre son compagnon. Il n'attendait pas d'excuses, pas plus qu'il ne voulait en donner, les mots échangés tantôt n'avaient pas d'importance, ils n'avaient jamais compté et étaient oubliés à présent que le calme était revenu. Ne restait que l'incomparable sensation d'apaisement éprouvée chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Eh bien John ? » insista le détective sans le lâcher un moment du regard.

Celui-ci s'avança légèrement, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Il aurait pu dire bien des choses, raconter les dernières heures, demander des explications pour la pommette tuméfiée du détective, se plaindre de leur relation qui parfois était bien compliquée… c'était sans fin et probablement approprié mais ce fut finalement une seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, la plus logique et qui n'eut aucun mal à éluder tout le reste.

« Je vous aime. »

Rien de grandiloquent dans cette déclaration, juste le plus grande des sincérités. Et il prononçait ces mots suffisamment rarement pour qu'ils n'aient jamais perdu de leur sens.

Sherlock s'il ne répondit pas – il était encore plus avare en démonstration de ce genre – se leva et parut tout à fait satisfait.

La suite n'eut rien de bien original. Ils s'étreignirent en partageant un baiser, effaçant du même coup les récentes déconvenues. Les lèvres de son compagnon avaient toujours un effet particulier sur le médecin, comme si le simple fait de les embrasser légitimait autant leurs sentiments que ce couple hors norme qu'ils formaient.

Ce fut Sherlock qui prit l'initiative de la suite. Glissant sa main dans celle de son compagnon, il approcha sa bouche tout juste libérée de son oreille.

« Allons dans notre chambre. »

L'ancien soldat se laissa volontiers guider, tout à fait enchanté de ce qui allait arriver. Et ce fut très exactement ainsi que cela se passa. Debout face à face ils se dévêtirent mutuellement, chacun observant l'autre avec une fascination démesurée, demeurée intacte malgré les années. Sherlock se lassait de beaucoup de chose avec le temps, mais dans cette pièce il était toujours aussi réceptif, impatient, émoustillé… John était fier de parvenir à l'intéresser encore à lui. Alors il faisait tout pour que cela ne cesse jamais, se montrant toujours tendre, souvent inventif et demeurant perpétuellement à l'écoute. Parce qu'il n'était jamais plus satisfait que lorsqu'il parvenait à donner du plaisir à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ainsi lorsqu'ils furent allongés l'un contre l'autre, jambes entremêlées, les mains partant déjà à la redécouverte des peaux si souvent explorées, John glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant, suçotant, léchant, et savourant les gémissements de satisfaction. Sherlock n'était jamais aussi expansif que dans ces moments-là, quand enfin il ne se donnait plus la peine de se dissimuler derrière une armure quelconque. Ainsi il était le Sherlock que John aimait vraiment.

Les baisers reprirent, se faisant plus intenses tandis que les corps frissonnants se frottaient avidement l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de challenge à faire l'amour ensemble, ils se connaissaient si bien, avaient essayé tant de choses et pourtant chaque fois c'était comme une première fois et le plaisir demeurait intact, comme une éternelle redécouverte qui n'aurait pu être plus satisfaisante.

Allongé sur le dos, John noua ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant et se plongea dans son regard, y lisant une tendresse qu'il ne voyait que rarement. Holmes caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts, murmurant quelques mots qu'il ne prononçait jamais dans un autre contexte et le médecin comme toujours se fit la réflexion que c'était agréable d'être aimé à ce point.

Enfin Sherlock fut en lui, s'appropriant son corps aussi bien que s'il avait été sien. Parfois ils inversaient les rôles, mais parfois seulement tant Watson aimait cette sensation de soumission. Il s'était d'ailleurs souvent fait la réflexion d'avoir été fait pour accueillir ainsi cet homme qui valait tellement plus que lui.

Les premiers mouvements furent volontairement lents, faisant monter autant le désir que l'impatience. S'ils aimaient faire cela rapidement occasionnellement, entre deux autres occupations, cette langueur avait du bon. Savourer encore et toujours ce lien si particulier qui les unissait…

« Sherlock… »

Le ton si langoureux ne put que faire son petit effet sur l'interpellé. Avec un petit sourire celui-ci accéléra enfin la cadence et le médecin ne fut plus capable que de savourer le résultat. Dos cambré, il frissonnait de toute part et ne faisait plus rien pour retenir ses cris, il savait de toute façon combien son amant aimait ce genre de manifestations. Holmes d'ailleurs n'était guère en reste, ne lâchant pas son regard tout en gémissant.

L'extase les frappa dans un parfait ensemble, dont ils profitèrent aussi longtemps que possible. Pour ces instants chaque fois trop courts John se sentait prêt à braver jusqu'à la prison, parce qu'il ne se sentait jamais plus vivant qu'entre ces deux bras qui l'étreignaient présentement.

Peu après les deux hommes étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, repus mais toujours pas décidés à se lâcher. Holmes sentait déjà poindre les premières courbatures, vestiges de son combat lamentable mené quelques heures plus tôt. C'était tout ce qu'il demeurait de la première partie de la soirée, le reste était déjà oublié, John avait cet étrange pouvoir sur lui d'occulter tout ce qui n'était pas sa petite personne. Pourtant sa curiosité demeurait, justement parce que cela concernait le médecin.

« John, à quoi donc avez-vous occupé votre soirée ? »

L'interpellé, occupé jusque-là à somnoler, eut un soupir. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête mais Holmes n'entendait pas lâcher le morceau.

« Sans importance, marmonna effectivement l'ancien soldat.

\- Je voudrais simplement m'assurer que vous n'avez pas fait une bêtise que nous aurions à regretter tous deux.

\- Seriez-vous jaloux ? Pas d'inquiétude, les regrets ne concernent que moi. Vous n'avez à savoir qu'une chose, j'ai passé une soirée effroyable. Je pensais faire ce que j'aimais mais c'était plus par habitude que par véritable choix. Comme si j'étais obligé d'agir de la sorte sans volonté propre alors même que cela ne m'apporte plus le moindre plaisir. C'est finalement auprès de vous que tout est pour le mieux. A se demander pourquoi continue à sortir d'ici.

\- Je ne connais cela que trop bien. Le besoins de vous prouver que vous n'êtes pas totalement dépendant de notre relation. Démarche inutile pour vous et moi. En fait j'ai compris quelque chose il y a bien longtemps déjà. Vous êtes pour moi la meilleure des addictions. Et je suppose que de celle-ci vous ne tenterez pas de me détourer.

\- Aucun risque, confirma Watson avec un petit rire. Je suis plus sain que la cocaïne.

\- C'est vous qui le dites. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. »

Tout en parlant le détective s'était installé à califourchon sur son amant, promenant sa main sur le torse fin.

« John, veuillez me rappeler lors de notre prochaine dispute que je serai plus avisé à rester tranquillement ici.

\- L'idéal serait de ne plus nous disputer du tout.

\- Comme si nous en étions capables, plaida Holmes. Et puis, rajouta-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le menton du médecin, sans dispute pas de réconciliation de ce genre.

\- Ce qui serait regrettable, confirma John en se tendant sous un nouvel assaut des lèvres décidément bien tentatrices. Dans cette optique nous pouvons voir ces brèves séparations comme une façon de ne pas nous lasser de ce que nous avons.

\- Comme si je pouvais m'en lasser. »

Entre caresses et baisers le limier profitait une nouvelle fois de tous les avantages de sa décidément favorite addiction.

**THE END.**


End file.
